Every Spark Into a Flame
by Amiable Hamburglar
Summary: What if Mabel had given into Bipper's demand for Journal 3? After a tragic accident during the play, Mabel and Dipper (and Gabe, too. Don't forget about Gabe.) have to try to find a way to stop Bill. But how can he be stopped when he's already won? Set near the end of Sock Opera. OFF HIATUS! WOOT WOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY SO I WENT ON FANFICTION (because I'm addicted to Bipper atm) ONLY TO SEE NO BIPPER FANFICS (like, not shipping, but like... BIPPER BIPPER) SO I'M DOING IT. RIGHT NOW. NOW.**

**OKIE. LET'S GO.**

* * *

><p>Mabel kicked her feet against the edge inside of the wooden cake, holding her steady inside the dangling prop. "There must be a way to get Dipper's body back," she murmured to herself, flipping through the old, musty pages of Journal 3.<p>

A sudden voice sent chills down her spine. "Oh-oh, but why would you want to do that?" Mabel looked up, clinging the journal closer to her. Evil, yellow eyes stared down at her, a sadistic smile plastered on her brother's face.

Only it wasn't Dipper. It was a demon.

A demon posing as her twin brother.

Mabel gasped, surprised that Dipper was telling the truth. Bill really had possessed him."Bill-Dipper!" Mabel shouted, pointing a finger. It took her only a second to think of a better name. "Bipper!"

Bipper's frightening smile turned into a playful smirk. "Shh," he cautioned, motioning towards Gabe sitting in the front row. "You wouldn't want to ruin the show."

Mabel immediately silenced, staring lovingly at Gabe. His blue eyes and blonde ponytail were harder to see since she was backstage, but she still imagined every detail of his perfect face as if she were standing right in front of him.

"Whoops."

In a matter of seconds, the prop fell halfway down, just barely missing the visible part of the stage. Mabel let out a scream, clutching the book harder to her chest. She looked up angrily at Bipper, who was smiling down at her, knowing that he'd get what he wanted in the end. "It's slipping," Bill smirked, noticing Shooting Star's unease. "How's about you hand that book over?"

Mabel looked down at Journal 3 for a second. Then, she looked back up and answered confidently, "No way. This is Dipper's. I'd never give it away."

"Hmm." A hint of a smile played at Bipper's lips. "You didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play."

Mabel turned to the side, refusing to make eye contact with Bipper. Yeah, she did take it from him. But technically she told him, so that wouldn't be the same thing, right?

"Or ditching him when he needed you."

Mabel's shoulders fell. Dipper was really excited to crack the mystery of that laptop. He would always watch Soos fix it whenever he could, and always talk about it with her before bed. And now, he was trapped in a freaking sock puppet, and a dream demon was now in his body.

Did that make her a bad person?

Bill smiled to himself, knowing that he had won. "So come to your senses. Hand over the book or your play is ruined."

Mabel finally met eye contact with Bipper, tears forming in her eyes. In her mind, she was visualizing Bipper as Dipper. Dipper's physical form would always be there, but it wouldn't be Dipper.

And it was all her fault.

No more attic-stuff mini-golf. No more fun family fishing trips with Grunkle Stan. No more conspiracy mystery hunts.

All. Her. Fault.

A single teardrop fell down Mabel's cheek as she turned away from Bipper, holding out the book to him for him to take.

Bill grinned even wider than when he caught Shooting Star. He was going to win.

Bill's hand clasped around the top of the book. He smiled to himself as he ran his thumbs across the uneven pages on top.

Because he was Dipper. Dipper was him. They were one.

He opened the book, flipping through all the pages. He would remember all of it, since he was still Bill Cipher, at least on the inside. Photographic memory was one of the perks of being a dream demon.

All he had to do

was just one little flame

and he would rule

Gravity Falls

forever.

Bill took out the lighter hiding in his pocket. He flicked it open, smiling at the tiny orange flame inside. That's when he noticed his hand was still holding on the rope.

He glanced back at Shooting Star, taking in how upset she was. Everything he said was true, he knew that. But how could her emotions have that much of a reaction to what he said?

The brunette's next words caught him off-guard. "C-can you help me out of here now? You have the book now... you won..."

For a spilt-second, Bill wanted to help the smaller girl out. But that only lasted so long. "Sorry, sister," he sneered.

And then, he let go of the rope.

Letting Mabel fall.

* * *

><p>Mabel crashed on the stage floor, ruining most of the wedding set. The audience gasped, all rushing near the stage to help, but Mabel couldn't hear them against her screams.<p>

She kept crying out in pain as she held her leg, which was broken from the fall. Her arms were covered with the blood from her leg. "Help!" she cried out within her screams.

Mabel opened her eyes for a few seconds, her vision blurry from all the tears. But through all the haziness, she could see Gabe. He was standing in front of the crowd.

He took his puppets off for her.

Mabel tried to smile. But the pain was too great.

The pain of breaking her leg.

The pain of being defeated.

The pain of losing her brother.

Dipper hovered above it all, watching Mabel writhe in pain below him. He felt absolutely useless watching her cry and scream. He looked around the floor for any stray puppets he could use, but all of them seemed to be buried by the wood. Plus, what would he even say or do? There were other people there.

He hated himself. He should've never made that deal with Bill. Now, he'd be invisible forever, and Mabel was hurt because of it. He felt a teardrop on his cheek. He didn't even know that it was possible to cry as a spirit.

But the more you know...

"Mabel..." he whispered to himself, ghostly tears running down his face. "Mabel, please be okay... I love you..."

Everything was a blur. Grunkle Stan singing Mabel's favorite songs to calm her down. Soos and Wendy helping her into the ambulance. The kindness of strangers showing their support for Mabel. Dipper's invisible sobs. The rush of being pushed into the emergency care unit. The pain of having surgery on her leg. The seemingly endless hospital visits. Sadness. Anger. Worry. A flood of emotions.

And throughout it all, Bill was laughing backstage. Laughing like the maniac he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, not so bad? I don't know, did you guys enjoy it? Leave a review to let me know! :)**

**I'll have the new chapter of Absolve posted sometime this week, for those of you who are curious. If you're new to me and my stories, check that one out too, because I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do. :)**

**Once again, thank you SO SO much for everything. I love y'all so much!**

**Love,**

**Amiable Hamburglar**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I had no idea that you'd guys would love this story so much! :D I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long... yeah, I did... sorry about that! :/**

**BUT HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><span>Theatre Time Theater Goes Down in Flames<span>

_by Shandra Hernandez _

An old local favorite of Gravity Falls, the Theatre Time Theater has finally closed the curtain for good after a freak fire led to 13 injured, 1 in critical condition, and 1 presumed to be dead.

The theater was playing the premiere of Glove Story: A Sock Opera when 12-year-old Mabel Pines, the director of the show, crashed onto the stage, severely injuring her leg. Moments later, a fire began backstage, causing great panic among the attendees.

"It all happened so quickly," eyewitness Wendy Corduroy tells News 12. "One moment, I was running to help my friend. The next moment, I was running for my life. It was just... crazy."

Dipper Pines, Mabel's twin brother, was believed to have perished in the fire, as police found no sign of him alive. He was 12 years old.

"We are deeply sorry for the Pines' loss tonight," Sheriff Blubs said in a statement released last night.

Our prayers are with the Pines family as they mourn the loss of a nephew, son, and brother. We wish Mabel a quick recovery.

* * *

><p>Mabel wanted nothing more than to pull the white hospital bedsheets over her head and stay there for the rest of her hospital visit.<p>

Unfortunately, she couldn't move the sheets, or the tube pumping blood into her legs could "malfunction" and they'd have to start over with the whole process. She didn't see how that would make any sense, but if it meant that she'd get out of the hospital quicker, then she would do whatever it took.

Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy weren't coming to visit for another hour, so that left Mabel by herself. There was always the nurse, but she didn't look like she wanted to be bothered right now. And the doctor was super nice, but Mabel was positive that he had more important things to do than to keep her company for another hour.

The steady, loud hum of the monitor kept Mabel awake as she stared at the clock, trying to make the minutes go faster. But every time she looked at the clock, the time just seemed to get slower and slower.

Mabel let out a huge sigh, leaning her head back. She was going to die of boredom if she didn't do something soon.

"Excuse me?" she called out to the nurse, her voice weak. "Do you have any movies? Or maybe TV?"

The nurse's reply came out cheerier than Mabel expected. "Sure, kid. They're not all that great, but I'll see what we have in here." She crossed over to a cabinet next to the doorway, and pulled the doors open. A stack of movies were right on the top shelf, just meeting the tall nurse's height.

"Let's see," she muttered to herself. "We have Help! My Mummy's a Werewolf, Ghost Turtle, Help! My Mummy's a Werewolf 2: This Again, Dream Boy High, Almost Nearly Dead But Not Quite-"

Mabel grinned. "Dream Boy High!"

The nurse gave a small smile to the girl as she took it off the shelf. "This used to be my favorite when I was your age, too. I can't believe it's still around."

As the nurse put the VCR in the DVD/VCR player, Mabel smiled. As soon as the movie was finished, everyone would come in to see her. She'd just have to be patient.

But being patient was hard.

Mabel already knew what was going to happen, which made the movie less exhilarating. Then, adding the fact that Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, and Dipper-

Wait. No Dipper. Dipper wasn't going to be there.

Mabel forced herself to enjoy the movie, and at the end credits, she couldn't have been happier to see everyone at the door.

"You guys came!" Mabel cheered, smiling bigger than she had all day.

Stan smiled too, though it wasn't nearly as cheerful as Mabel's. Especially when he had to break the news to her about Dipper.

"Excuse me, nurse." Stan cleared his throat. "Can we talk alone for a while? I-I have to break some news to her."

The nurse nodded at Stan, seeming to get what he was saying. She walked out of the room, leaving just Stan, Wendy, and Soos together.

Wendy tried her best not to cry again. She had only stopped crying about Dipper on the way to the hospital. She couldn't start crying again, especially not with Mabel here. "H-hey, Mabes. How are you doing?"

"Like, _tons_ better, now that you're here!" Mabel laughed. Wendy forced a smile, trying to ignore that all too familiar lump in her throat.

Soos was doing a terrible job of not crying. Even though Stan had specially told them _not_ to cry in front of Mabel, a teardrop was already falling down his face. He quickly wiped it away with his arm, hoping Mabel didn't see it.

"How's the hospital food, dude?" he asked, fighting back the sob coming up.

Mabel made a face. "It's _bad_. But I like their French fries."

Stan sat down on the edge of Mabel's bed, trying not to mess up the tubes coursing through her leg. "Listen, kid," Stan sighed, not sure how to break the news. "Your brother-"

"What about Dipper?" Mabel demanded, smiling. "Is he here? Is he on his way?"

Stan ignored the burning sensation in his throat. "I'm so sorry, kid."

Mabel's smile ceased instantly. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Dipper, he's- dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, another cliffhanger. Oopsie-daisies. I'm sorry about that, but more importantly, I'm sorry that you had to wait this long for another chapter.**

**I honestly had no idea you guys would like this story so much, but yet, this already has the same amount of favs and such as my other story. So, it was only fair that I gave the public what they wanted. :)**

**I love you guys. A whole lot. Thanks for reading, reviewing- just being you. U da best. :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Amiable Hamburglar**

**P.S: Special shoutout to Seastorm321, who has created a WONDEROUS continuation to this story. (If you'd like to see it, it's called "Mirrors".) This amazing person inspired me to post this chapter today, so send TONS and TONS of great reviews and favorites and such. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I'd like to say a HUGE sorry for not updating in a really long time. School has been really REALLY stressful this semester, and it's kinda been taking a toll on my writing time... I really hope you guys forgive me.**

**Also, (this has been brought to my attention recently) I am not, repeat NOT, going to abandon this story under any circumstances. I know I've been focusing more on my other fanfiction and everything, but I promise you, I'm going to work a LOT harder on bringing you chapters of Every Spark Into a Flame. I love you guys, and I don't want to let you guys down with this fanfic.**

**Now, let's put all that seriousness aside and get on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Mabel was immobilized.<p>

She knew that Dipper wasn't dead. How could he be, after Bill possessed him? Stan, Wendy, and Soos didn't know about Bill taking over Dipper's body, and Dipper was probably still floating around somewhere in ghost form.

But that's not what bothered Mabel.

What bothered her was all of the possibilities. They were all flooding into Mabel's mind, like a giant tidal wave.

What if Bill had left Dipper's body to burn?

How would she get her twin back then?

Or worse, what if Dipper had gotten back inside?

What if he was really _gone_?

Dipper. Her brother. Her twin. Her best friend.

Gone.

Mabel looked up, facing Soos, Wendy, and Stan, tears forming in her eyes. She began to shake, her mouth opening but no sound coming out.

Stan turned around to face his two employees, silently begging them to leave. If it were any other situation, like Dipper breaking his leg or something of the sort, Stan wouldn't have minded if they stuck around to comfort Mabel. But this was an entirely different issue.

The kid's brother was _dead_.

As Wendy and Soos left the room, Stan noticed clear trails of teardrops on both of their faces. He let out a long, shaky sigh.

"Grunkle S-Stan," Mabel said in between sobs. Stan turned, his heart clenching when he saw the amount of tears falling down her face. Why did terrible things happen to people like Mabel?

Finally, Mabel spoke in a faint whisper, "T-tell me it's n-not t-true. P-please..."

Stan felt a burning lump in his throat as he responded, "Kid, I wish I could."

Mabel let out a heart-wrenching sob, keeling over her comforter. The nurse from before, alerted by the sobs of Mabel, rushed into the room, her eyes wide with panic.

"Is everything okay?" the nurse yelled, barely audible over Mabel's cries. Mabel only responded with an even louder cry, which led the nurse to turn to Stan. "Please leave, sir."

Stan got up from the edge of the bed, pointing an accusing finger at the nurse. "I'm the only family member that she has right now! You can't kick me out!"

"Sir, I'm only trying-"

Stan's face heated up with anger. "I'm not going _anywhere _without this kid, you hear me? I'm not going _anywhere_."

"But-"

"This kid just lost her twin. You know what that feels like? _Do you_?" Stan screamed, his voice growing louder and louder with every word. "My great-niece needs comfort, and she sure isn't going to get that comfort she needs from _you_-!"

"_Sir_. I'm going to have to call security if you don't leave right now-"

Mabel continued to sob in the background, completely oblivious to everything going on in front of her. All she could think about was Dipper.

Dipper. Her other half.

And she didn't even get a chance say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Dipper flew through the woods, calling out Bill's name for what seemed like forever.<p>

He wanted to visit Mabel again. He hadn't gotten a chance to ever since the night of the accident, and it bothered him to a large extent. He needed to see his sister.

But he also needed to see Bill, and at that specific moment, that was the first thing on his mind.

"Bill!" he called out again, his voice becoming a little hoarse. Dipper made a mental reminder to add that ghosts' voices still got sore in the journal.

If the journal still existed.

"Bill!"

"Yeesh, Pine Tree, I'm right here. You don't need to scream."

Dipper looked down, partially surprised to see Bill (in his body, of course) sitting on a fallen tree, staring right at him. Bill swung his legs back and forth, similar to how a little kid would, before saying, "What do you want, kid? I have places to be."

"I want my body back," Dipper hissed, coming down to Bill's level. "You've caused enough damage already. You broke Mabel's leg!"

"Not to mention setting a whole theatre on fire," Bill added, mildly surprised that Dipper didn't say that one first. "Look, we made a deal, kid. I wanted a puppet, and I have one now."

"But you promised me the password," Dipper protested, "and I don't recall ever getting _that_."

Bill smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "You want the password? Fine. It's MCGUCKET."

Dipper paused momentarily, stunned. "MCGUCKET? As in Old Man McGucket?"

"That's right, Pine Tree. M-C-G-U-C-K-E-T. Not that it's much use to you anymore."

Bill began to walk away, leaving Dipper dumbfounded. It took Dipper a few seconds to wrap his mind around things before he realized that Bill was getting away. "Wait!" Dipper yelled. "What about my body?"

Bill gave Dipper a manic smile before replying, "You can't take my puppet away from me now, kid. The show's only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOH! I'M HAPPY ABOUT THAT LAST PARAGRAPH. WOO. POINT ONE FOR AMIABLE HAMBURGLAR.**

**Once again, thank you OH-SO much for all of your kind reviews, views (2,500?! HWA-?!), and everything in between. You guys are the best of the best.**

**Virtual hugs for EVERYONE! :D**

**Yours truly,**

**Amiable Hamburglar**


End file.
